


unraveled

by crytalstellar



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 707 name spoilers, halloween fic, mildly sexual situations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 07:29:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8436793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crytalstellar/pseuds/crytalstellar
Summary: Saeran's Halloween costume is a little more than problematic.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this sometime earlier this month when I saw [ this fanart](https://twitter.com/RikoJaeJoong/status/783095946263408640). It turned out both a little shorter and longer than intended? 
> 
> Oh. Also. Finally I'm posting something here and on tumblr at the same time! :'D
> 
> In other news, happy Halloween guys!

When you walk into Saeran’s room to ask him if he’s ready to go to his brother’s Halloween party, the last thing you expect to see is him wrapped in strips of some kind of white cloth. He kind of looks like a mummy, but whoever wrapped him up did a poor job of it. His skin is peeking out in spots, especially around his stomach and… You didn’t think he’d be ripped like Zen, but he’s pretty slim, especially for someone who sustains themselves on mostly candy and other sweets. Then, your eyes travel down further and it looks almost as if he’s not…

“Saeran, what are you _wearing_?”

He shrugs his shoulders causing some of the… wrapping (you’re not quite sure if it’s gauze or ribbon or what) slip a little, revealing more of his skin. Admittedly, it’s kind of sexy. You look away, feeling your face warming up.

“My stupid brother suggested I wear this…”

“Oh… Okay…” You have to remember to thank Saeyoung later.

Wait, no. You’re supposed to be going to a party. He can’t go out like this! What if something slips? What if someone _sees_?

While you’re having your little mental fit, Saeran strides past you, heading toward the door. It’s a miracle that his ‘costume’ doesn’t come undone. You hear him turn the knob and you whirl around and rush toward him, reaching out to grab his wrist.

“Saeran! Wait!”

He glances back at you, “….Mmm?”

“Uh…” Your eyes dart around, trying to think of something to say.

He tilts his head to the side, his lips twitching ever so slightly. “…don’t we have to go?”

“D-don’t you want to change outfits?” you finally manage to say.

Saeran releases the doorknob and turns to fully face you. Automatically, your eyes slide back down his body to the ‘problematic area.’

“…is there a problem with this?” He asks, watching you steadily.

“Oh… uh…” Your eyes dart around the room as you wrack your brain for an answer.

“Hm?” He presses, taking a step in your direction, causing you to back up a couple steps. Automatically, your gaze snaps back to Saeran. He takes another step, and your eyes focus back down on the area around his hips where his wrappings shift as he moves.

You look back up to Saeran’s face. A faint smirk tugs at the corners of his lips. You know that he knows damn well what the problem is. There’s no doubt in your mind that, at this point, he’s just toying with you. And as much as you’d like to chew him out for the blatant teasing, the fact that he is virtually naked before you is a little more than distracting.

Finally, Saeran’s moved so he’s just standing a couple feet in front of you. “…well?”

You swallow thickly. It seems that you’re just gonna have to bite the bullet here. “Saeran, you’re practically na-!!”

You stop abruptly when Saeran shifts just slightly. But this one movement is the one that finally loosens his wrappings to reveal what lies beneath. Or more accurately, what doesn’t lie beneath. Your eyes widen to the size of saucers when your suspicions about Saeran’s underwear are confirmed.

“Oh… oops,” he says, clearly unapologetic.

“You… you totally did that on purpose!”

“…maybe.” A small roguish grin plays on Saeran’s lips as he approaches you, the rest of the material completely unraveling at his waist, revealing more and more of his body. You back away from him and end up bumping into the edge of his bed, falling back onto it. Saeran half climbs, half leans on top of you, caging you in.

“Saeran…” you breathe, your face feeling a little too warm.

“…mmm?” He shifts a bit, propping himself up one arm. With his free hand, he gently traces his fingers down your jaw to your chin. Then, he slowly tilts your head up and dips his head down, hungrily pressing his lips against yours. It takes you a moment to respond and you reach one arm up to wrap around his neck and pull closer to you.

It’s at this moment, you both hear a tapping at his door. It seems you’ve taken too long in retrieving Saeran, so Saeyoung has finally come to see what’s keeping you. Saeran, however, elects to ignore the tapping in favor of continuing what he’s currently occupied with. He shifts his weight back and moves so that he’s straddling you now, freeing up his other hand. Saeran tugs at your costume. You’re not sure if you should give in to Saeran or not since his brother is waiting for the both of you right outside the door.

The tapping returns, this time much more urgent, accompanied by Saeyoung’s whining voice. “Guys~ The party’s starting soon~”

Saeran ignores him once more. Since you haven’t made any attempts to undress yourself Saeran’s taken it upon himself to try and do it for you.

“If you don’t answer by the count of ten, I’m coming in~”

The threat is enough to convince Saeran to pull away. Saeran clicks his tongue, annoyance evident in his eyes. “Shut up! I heard you!”

“Okay~”

You half expect Saeran to go back to kissing you, but he doesn’t. You feel the tiniest bit of disappointment, but you also know that if you take too long Saeyoung will have no reservations about bursting into the room. The thought of him finding you in a compromising situation like this is embarrassment that you don’t want to live with.

“So, um, do you… need help re-wrapping yourself?” you ask slowly.

Saeran gives you a confused look. “I thought you didn’t like this costume….”

“I….” your eyes travel up and down his body. The wrapping is almost completely undone now, the material hanging loosely from Saeran’s shoulders. “It’s not that I don’t.”

He stares.

“…you just need to wear something underneath, like, I don’t know, underwear?”

“Hmph.” Saeran moves to his dresser and grabs a pair of underwear and throws it on. He pauses then puts on regular clothes before turning back to you.

“No costume…?”

“Too much trouble.” He walks over to the door and beckons for you to come over. Once you do, he opens the door, you find Saeyoung sitting like a cat on the other side. You supposed it fits since he’s also dressed like a cat. Saeran grimaces at the sight of his brother. “What are you doing?”

“Waiting for you, nya~”

Saeran makes a disgusted sound and swiftly pulls his leg back to kick his brother. Saeyoung sees this in time and manages to dodge him.

“So scary, nya~” Saeyoung laughs as Saeran stumbles forward a little. “Hurry up meow~”

Before Saeran can attempt to kick him again, his brother scampers off toward the living room. You outstretch a hand toward Saeran, “Should we go then?”

Saeran gives you a deadpan look, but still takes your hand. You try to tug him along, but he doesn’t budge. When you glance back at Saeran to see what the issue is, he pulls you toward him, pressing his lips to yours in a quick kiss. Then he whispers, his voice low.

“After this dumb party is done, I _fully_ intend to finish what we started earlier.”


End file.
